


My Big Strong Girl

by FanficaMan



Series: The Lucas Splattington Universe [4]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Belly, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Love, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficaMan/pseuds/FanficaMan
Summary: A short story that I’ve been thinking about for a bit; Very fluffy stuff, taking place after Robert’s release. Basically Marina gets upset because she feels like she has been getting chubby, and Lucas makes her feel better by saying that he loves her no matter what her shape is. (This is also a bit of a spoiler for what kind of fluff you’ll see in one of the chapters for Robert’s Release 😉)





	My Big Strong Girl

The morning sun shined brightly through the room in Marina’s window. Lucas’ eyes fluttered as he tried to open them. He put his hand in front of him, trying to block out the sun until his eyes finally adjusted and he was fully awake.

The other night, Marina invited him over to her apartment. This was the first time he went to her place instead of her coming to his place. Lucas looked to his right and saw his girlfriend still asleep. She was absolutely beautiful as always, even when asleep. Lucas could hear her softly breathing, her chest swelling in and out with each breath. A bit of droll came down from the corner of her mouth, but Lucas didn’t mind. She was still adorable, he thought. He smiled and stared at his sleeping angel for a little bit until he reached his hand forward and stroked her hair and her cheek. She hummed a little until she finally woke up. 

After adjusting her eyes, she saw Lucas laying in front of her, resting his head on his fist as he smiled and watched her. “W-What?” she said, giggling a bit, confused as to why Lucas was smiling.

”Just enjoying the view,” he answered.

”Awwww babe!” They both smiled and leaned in for a kiss, their hands holding each other’s heads.

”Good morning, sunshine!”

”Good morning,” Marina stretched and sat up on the bed, “Okay let’s get dressed, and then I’ll make us breakfast.”

”Alright then,” Lucas got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to change into his regular clothes.

Marina just got dressed in her room. She would always put in her casual outfit and then change into her studio outfit when she got to work. She got out of her night clothes and put on her Marinated Top and the pants that went along with it. Marina noticed that the pants felt a bit tighter than usual. She looked down and noticed that her belly stretched out a bit passed her pants. She pinched it a bit. It was soft. She looked at herself in the mirror that was in her room and turned to the side. She moved her hands up and down her belly, feeling that it really was stretching passed her pants. She sucked in her belly and pushed her hands into it to try and make it looked thinner. After a few seconds she couldn’t hold her breath longer and she exhaled, her belly bulging back out again. She looked down at it, disappointed, and sat back down on the bed and sighed in sadness.

Lucas came back into the bedroom, already dressed. “Hey Marina!” he said, wondering if she was dressed yet, but was confused and worried to see her sitting on the bed all sad. “What’s wrong?” he asked, walking over to her and sitting next to her on the bed.

”Oh nothing,” Marina responded, “it’s just...” she squished her belly, “I feel like I’ve been getting a little chubby lately...”

“Aww no you haven’t, honey,” Lucas put his arm around her, “I think you’re in great shape! You’re not chubby at all.”

”Are you sure? Just look at how soft my stomach is.” Marina squished her belly again, and then Lucas squished it for himself. It did feel pretty soft. “Also can’t you see it’s sticking out?”

”So what if it’s sticking out a bit? I’ve always noticed that.”

“You’ve always noticed it?!” said Marina, turning her head towards him, shocked.

Lucas panicked, seeing his girlfriend shocked like this. “Nonononono I don’t mean it like that! I mean, it’s just, it’s natural for your stomach to stick out a bit past your pants. Everyone has that. I always noticed it because... you know how I am with looking at your belly.”

Marina snickered a little, but became sad again. “Well... doesn’t it look like it’s sticking out a bit more than usual.” 

Lucas moved his head down to get a good view of the side of her stomach. He squinted and tried to measure the width from Marina’s back to her stomach with his finger and thumb. “Huh... you know what, it kinda is actually.”

Marina made a distressed “oh” sound and looked down even more, trying to cover her stomach with her hands.

“So you’ve got a bit of a tummy,” said Lucas, “That doesn’t matter. I still think it’s super cute! I don’t mind girls having a bit of a pudge.” 

“I just... I just don’t want people to think I’m fat...” 

“Marina, nobody is going to think that. You’re nowhere close to being fat. Besides, no one really looks at your stomach but me.”

Marina giggled a bit, knowing how true that was. She knew very well that Lucas was attracted to stomachs, especially hers. “I just feel like... maybe I should go on a diet or something.”

“You don’t have to, Marina. I mean, if you feel it’s best for you, then go ahead. I just don’t want you to skip meals or anything. I’d hate to see you go hungry.”

Marina exhaled, not saying anything else after that. 

“Listen, baby. I don’t care what your body shape is like, because fat or thin, I love you for your big hearts.” Lucas hugged her.

”Awwww Lukey!” she smiled and hugged him back.

”Don’t worry about what others think. I think you’re perfect just the way you are, and having a bit of a pudge means there’s more of you to love!”

”You’re way too sweet...”

They both smiled and kissed each other. Lucas continued, “Plus, just because you’re a little soft, that doesn’t mean you’re not strong.” He started squeezing Marina’s bulky arms. “See? You’ve got some muscle here!”

Marina snickered. “Well yeah, I was in the military, but I haven’t worked out much in a while.” 

“You’ve still retained a lot of muscle though. Flex your abs for me, babe.”

She did so, and then Lucas poked her belly and felt it around, feeling her abs. “You’ve still got some abs too! Marina, no matter how you see yourself,” he hugs and nuzzles her, “you’ll always be my big strong girl!...”

Marina grew a smile after he said this. “Awww Lucas,” she hugged back, “I’m glad you think so.” 

“I know so, Marina. You’ll protect me right?”

”Of course I will honey, you mean so much to me!”

”Thanks, and you know I’m always gonna protect you too.”

They smiled and cuddled each other a bit more. Lucas got out of the hug and looked down at his girlfriend’s cute tummy. He started rubbing it and fingering her navel. She giggled and hummed in delight. “Soft, smooth, slim, strong and just a bit pudgy, you’ve got the best belly in the world!” 

“Honey you are just so sweet!”

They both laugh, and then Lucas bent over and started kissing Marina’s belly. She laughed as each kiss tickled her more. Then Lucas took it up a notch, licking her belly button and giving her raspberries. She laughed even harder even after Lucas stopped. “Oh hone-e-y!” she said, pulling Lucas in for a big kiss, “You sure know how to make a girl happy!” 

“That’s one of my main goals in life, to make you as happy as possible. I’m just glad you don’t think any of it is weird.”

”Awww it’s not weird, it’s cute, and it’s love!”

Lucas smiled and kissed Marina again. They held each other tightly, cuddling and nuzzling. They were both so happy to be together. The cuddling continued until a rumbling sound interrupted. It came from Marina’s stomach. She blushed and they both laughed. “I guess I’d better get breakfast ready,” said the hungry octoling, rubbing her belly.

“Heh, yeah.”

Marina smirked, “You liked that didn’t you?...”

Lucas blushed hard and looked away, “...yes...” he said quietly.

Marina smiled and kissed him on the cheek, “You are so cute!” She hopped off the bed and went to the kitchen. Lucas smiled. Having a girlfriend who was amazing in every way and accepted him for his weirdness, and thought it was cute... made him feel like the luckiest inking alive.


End file.
